There are a number of existing ways to support a motorcycle rear fender. One well-known technique involves attaching struts to a rear axle of the motorcycle, including the well-known “sissy” bar, for supporting the fender. Other well-known techniques involve attaching supports to a portion of a motorcycle other than the axle. Generally, these other well-know techniques comprise either welding a support directly to the frame or drilling holes into the frame and then bolting the support directly to the frame. Although welding and bolting to the frame will provide strong support for the fender, the strength of such fastening systems is not the only consideration. The integrity of the frame and the overall appearance of the motorcycle with the support are also important considerations. In order to understand why, one must appreciate that motorcycles are not simply a form of transportation or a vehicle for recreational use. To afficionados and collectors, some motorcycles have intrinsic value over and above their vehicular uses. By welding or bolting something foreign onto the frame, the overall look and resale value of the motorcycle may be greatly reduced in the eyes of these afficionados and collectors.
This same reasoning generally holds true in regard to the mounting of components on the motorcycle, and providing support for the components. While it may be perfectly reasonable to weld or bolt additional supporting brackets to the frame for support for these components, the modification may very well compromise the motorcycle's look and resale value as well. Further, if the components are removable, once they are removed, one may be left with support brackets or mounting holes not being utilized, which would likely compromise the sleekness of the motorcycle design. Another problem in regard to the support brackets and the components attached thereon is that, even if the components are removable, the components are generally not easily removable from the support brackets of the motorcycle.